Possesing Platinum
by tytim01
Summary: This is my first fic. Don't be too cruel. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there!  
It's very nice to meet you!"  
"Is the darkness talking?"  
"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"  
"Where is that coming from?!?!"  
"My name is Rowan. However everyone just calls me the Pokemon Professer. This world is widely inhabited by creatures know as Pokemon. Now why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Are you a boy or a girl?"  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY LITTLE ..."  
"Huh? What?"  
"Are you a boy or girl?"  
"Umm... let me think... oh yea, im a boy blindy."  
"All right, so you're a boy?"  
"Umm... duh didn't I just say that?"  
"Tell me, what is your name?"  
"Robert"  
"Is your name Robert?"  
"Umm... duh didn't I just say that?"  
"OK... So you're Robert?"  
"Thats it!" shoots Rowan in the head Then Roberts hyperactive druggy friend, Gavin arives.  
"What the heak just happened?"  
"Shot Rowan."  
"Why?"  
"He's annoying."  
"I aggre and support you 100% on this matter."  
"Are you high?"  
"Don't judge me!"  
"ARE YOU HIGH?!?!"  
"Yes."  
"Let's go steal his stuff."  
"OK"

END

Should I conteniue this or delete it? R AND R OR YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon, the two had ransacked the late Professers lab and stole anything of value. They ran home to divie up the swag.

"Let's see what we got," Robert said

"All I got is a piplup," said Gavin.

"I got mew, arceus, dialga, palkia, giratina, and torrtera!"

"Let's battle!"

"If you say so."

"Go piplup!"

"Go mew!"

"Piplup use hydro pump!"

"W. T. F."

One hit K.O.

"Go arceus!"

"Piplup use..."

"Oh no you don't! Go masterball!"

You caught a piplup!

"Wow I can't belive that actualy worked!"

"How did you do that?"

"Well, I'm going to go kill some stuff with my super-piplup." "O.K. Bye-bye!"

"High agien?"

"You know it!"

"We need to get you some help."

END

My eternal gratitude to aquaflares21 for telling me to conteniue this. And ignore all typos and mispellings I am using notepad.  
P.S. pm me if you want to be my beta! P.P.S. R AND R OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After taking anything of value from the local pokemart, Robert took of for Jubilife. On Route 202, he came across a strange sight, a Mewtwo.

"Go Piplup!!! Hydropump!!!"

It was super-efective! Mewtwo fainted! Piplup gained 0.00001 exp!!!

"WTF? 0.00001 exp? Is that even possible? Why am I talking to myself? Will I ever stop? I think not!"

"But seriously, why are you talking to yourself?

"Who just said that?"

"Down here, retard."

"OMG!!! Piplup can talk!"

"Well, duh capitan odvious."

"I can't wait to tell people!"

"Woa, woa, woa, let's not tell people yet."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I said so and I can kill you."

"O.K., I won't tell anyone, hey look were at Jubilife."

"Piplup pip"

"Hey, theres Gavin. Hey, Gavin, wait up!

"Hey, I got a gun, Robert! Yay!!!"

"Woa, don't point that thing at me!"

"Opps."

"Hey, I got to tell you something. Piplup talks and he's a terrorist!!!

"Don't make up stupid stories."

"High"

"You know me so well!"

"Hey, look there's a rehabilitation center."

END Short this time, huh? Well if you want more, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on whateveer this is...

"Hey, look! A rehab clinic!"

Possesing Platinum Chapter 4

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!" Gavin yelled pleadingly.

"You are going to rehab! Wether you like it or not!" Robert yelled in response.

"But why?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEED IT MY POTHEAD FRIEND!!!!!!!!"  
"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!!!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"BECAUSE I CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SO CAN I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY AM I GETTING IM A YELLING FIGHT WITH A CRACKHEAD?!?!"

"Because you're retarded?"

"ZOMFG IT"S PIPLUP!!!" yelled Gavin astonished.

"Of corse it's me you meth junkie!"

"ISWEARIDIDNTTELLHIMYOURMAGISTEY!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Robert breathlessly.

"The author wrote it down. Are you high too?" (this is piplup, btw)

"NO IM NOT HIGH YOU... I MEAN YES I AM HIGH, HIGH EMPEROR PIPLUP!!!"

"Thats what I thought."

"TACOS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(me! Yay!!!)

"I AGREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! said both Robert and Gavin.

"STFU"(ME agein!)

"Whatever happened to the fourth wall?" questioned the genocidel piplup

"That was taken down after the fanfic writers put themselves into the poke'mon world," said the awesome writer of the awesome fic you are reading right now.

"Well, I think that about wraps this up." the WMD-posessing piplup said(so there they are says Bush)

"WHATEVERYOUSAYALMIGHTYRULEROFTHEUNIVERSE!!!"

"Stop sucking up to the ex-president, Gavin," said Robert

END

So, how was it? good? Bad? terrible? make you barf, horrifyingly evil? tell me what you think, OR I WILL CUT YOU UP INTO TINY PICIES, EAT YOU, THEN SEND THE FECCES TO SATEN, LABELED AS A NEW TYPE OF CHOCOLETE BAR!!!!!!!! if you review, i will give you a cookie. :) 


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is a bugger. If you think I should update, TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1oneONEuno1 That is all. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time on possesing platinum...

ZOMFG ITS PIPLUP!!!

Now on with the story, armadillos!

"Why are you doing this?" Robert questioned.

"Because" Piplup replied simply

"Because why?" the ultra- druggie aka Gavin inquiered.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I say so!"

"Why do you say so?!?"

"Because!"

"Because why?!?!"

"Because I can kill you!"

"No you can't Gavin!" Robert and Piplup exclamed in unison.

"Watch me!"

So they watch. And watched. And watched some more.

"We watched, and nothing happend, so... I EAT YOU UP!!! NOM NOM NOM!!!" the canniblistic Piplup yelled.

"May I say something, Oh Supreme Pizza of Doom and Destruction?" asks Robert.

"You may, earthing."

"Look over there," Robert said while he pointed in a random direction.

"HOLY SHEET!" Piplup yells in shock, "I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!"

"Yup, and I killed them!" Gavin says, proud of himself.

"EMO SMASH!" a random insane person yells while he emo smashes an inocent survivor.

Wow, I'm random. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've managed to impress myself this time. Adios mi amigos!

"No hablo espenol, senor," Robert says

"STFU!" 


End file.
